


Follow Me and Make Me Feel The Way Music Does

by lollipop1141



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luka and Marientte relationship, Lukanette, Marinette just wants to be happy, Music, luka communicates through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: She was like a song in a loop - and he came back to her over and over again.Moving on wasn't easy. But if she found a person who made her feel the way music does, then the coming days didn't seem so bad.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Follow Me and Make Me Feel The Way Music Does

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lukanette fic and probs my last. As much as I love musician characters, my heart aches for the love square. But I won’t dirty this fic. Luka is too precious for that.
> 
> So this is both a greeting and a parting of sorts.

He was willing to give her everything – all his words written out on paper, a melody never being sung but only in secret, his emotions. She was like a song in a loop – he came back to her over and over again.

This wasn’t just a crush anymore. From the very moment he met her, he knew he had fallen in love with her. She was a melody line so sublime, he could make a hundred variations and it would all be amazing, yet would never reach that perfection of hers.

But he knew this romance was short-lived. She was meant for Adrien – he didn’t need to be a detective to see that. He could see her longing gaze directed at the boy with the golden hair; her smile - both bitter and sweet, like a happy song ending in a sad C minor chord. He could hear their melody, a sweet nostalgic song he could not play. It was a secret known, but not shared.

They were two melodic lines that harmonized together into the perfect song. Even if it would take time to reach the finale of the piece.

He was willing to give Marinette everything – even if it meant not gaining back anything in return.

…

The wind carried down the ringing of the last notes as the Kitty Section ended their rehearsals for the day. Marinette clapped her hands, a grin on her face as Alya gave the group a big thumbs up. She said, “If you sound this good today, you’re gonna be great in the concert next month!”

“Thanks, Alya!” The band members cooed as they started keeping away the instruments and packing away their things. Marinette glanced at Luka who gave her a gentle smile. Blushing, she looked away, only to catch the sight of Adrien walking out with Kagami. Her heart dropped with her smile. Not wanting to see the scene, she got up and walked to the other side of the ship, back turned away from the two.

The tips of her locks danced in the breeze as she closed her eyes. The pain was still there. She had sworn to herself that she would move on, but her heart ached at the sight of him, yet her eyes still sought his face.

_Suis moi, on y est ou presque_   
_Suis moi, là où rien ne presse_   
_Suis moi, et v'la qu'nous y voilà_

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. She looked over her shoulder where Luka sat on one of the lounge chairs, strumming on his guitar. He looked up with a smiled as he continued strumming out the song. Marinette couldn’t help but smile as she turned around.

_S'peut (s'peut)_   
_C'est si bon quand ça s'peut_   
_Que qui peut l'plus peut l'mieux (mieux)_   
_Mieux que qui mieux que quoi_

As the music wafted around the air, the aching in her heart eased. It molded into a small ball that turned into a white butterfly that soared from inside her and out in the open in a peal of laughter as her emotions danced with the tip-tapping rhythm of the song. And thus, she sang along.

_S'plie (s'plie)_   
_C'est si bon quand on s'plie (s'plie)_   
_De rire et que la pluie_   
_Pleure elle aussi de joie_

Luka grinned, happy that he finally made her smile. And as they locked eyes, Marinette felt her heart flutter. Moving on wasn’t easy. But now that she found Luka who made her feel the way music does, then the coming days didn’t look so bad anymore.

_S'parle_   
_C'est si bon quand on s'parle_   
_Si haut ici bas_

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you reached the end of this drabble fic! It's not much, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
